Under the Influence
by Chasing Sunlight
Summary: In which Rose is slipped a love potion during a party, the results are not what's expected. R/S
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Strong languge. Allusions to date-rape-esque behavior. Drinking. References to sexual activities. Narcissism.

This story is just so I can get a break from my multi-chapter story. So enjoy this little one shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Influence<strong>

Slytherin parties were known for being a tad dangerous. Not hostile or anything, but those underhand, teenage Slytherin boys where willing to go to certain ends to get in bed with certain girls, or sometimes any girl would do. However most Slytherin were rather picky and therefore picked targets. They couldn't pull one over on their female housemate, because they would get caught. Or because the females friends could get into their rooms while they slept.

Rose had agreed to go with Albus to the party they were throwing in the room of requirement for their defeat of Ravenclaw, who had been a serious threat to both teams. Albus had warned his cousin of the danger, but she had just laughed him off say she could take care of herself thank you very much. Albus had to admit, most boys wouldn't be caught dead using a love potion on the Gryffindor Princess. Not because she was ugly, or even a Gryffindor, but because Scorpius Malfoy is, and always has been, utterly in love with her. Albus knew if some did try to touch her not only would he try kick them where the sun don't shine, but that Scorpius would go the step farther an most likely attempt to castrate the guy. His best mate was a protective bastard.

It seemed everyone in the Slytherin house years five and up are present, and quiet a few other Gryffindors where milling about with a smattering of the braver Hufflepuffs. There is a copious amounts of beverages, not all allowed within the walls of Hogwarts. Albus grabs some spiked cider for himself and a butter beer for Rose, who didn't like anything strong. She was much too found of being in control to let alcohol rob her of her power.

The night wore on and Rose had split for the protection of her Slytherin cousin. She had done her fair share of dancing with a handful of boy, and moved on to weave her way through the crowd to get herself something to drink.

The room of requirement had outdone it's self, providing a little bar like area for drinks to be served. Rose finally got out of the mass of people and headed over to the Slytherin in charge of dispensing drinks.

"Do you have water?" Rose yelled over to thumping music to the person attending to the drinks. Steven Nott turned and smiled at her, he was in the same dorm as Albus, and the two had spoken on a few occasions. He dragged out an empty plastic cup and used Aquamente to summon water.

"Only water? Not much of drinker Rose?" He asks placing the cup on the counter

"Been dancing, need something that will actually hydrate me." She explains while tying her hair up into a ponytail to cool herself off.

"Here you go" he say handing her the cup "Nice shirt, bet it's getting you some attention" he said with a smirk, eyeing the deep red strappy shirt, and the nice view of her chest. He had never though of her as such, but apparently she actually had a nice rack under those baggy grey sweaters she wears.

"Haha, I think it's put off a couple of Slytherins actually. Scorpius claimed it clashed with my hair and transfigured it emerald." She said making a face "Naturally I smacked him upside the head and put it back." She laughs as Steven flinches. Rose, though skinny, had a mean arm, gifted to her through Quidditch keeper duties. Steven had heard Scorpius and Zabini complain of it after a game before.

"Anyways, you should come back in a bit and try one of my snakebites, their gaining fame at these little parties. I'm quite in demand as a bartender."

"Helps that you're cute to" Rose tells him with a wink. Okay, she may have to admit that she was a little more then buzzed if she was flirting with Steven. "Anyways, back to the dance floor with me" she say giving him a little salute before rejoining the crowd.

Steven smiled after her retreating form. Not a normal smile, a perfectly Slytherin grin.

His grin falls into a smirk as a slightly drunk Scorpius come up to the counter and bangs his empty glass on the granite surface

"Filler up mate" he commands "I'm only half way to pissed, you must remedy this"

"Drink till you can't use anymore of those big words of yours"

"Correct" he growled out as his friend refilled his glass. He takes a big gulp and sighs. "Mmhh, yes, that's great. Have I mentioned how brilliant your little concoction is?"

"Only about every time you see me" Steven replies returning a mocking grin to Scorpius

"Right well, I have my sights set and I need to go work my ways" he nods to Nott and leaves. Steven rolls his eyes at his friend. He was always like this, he would get piss drunk at every party, and being as damn good looking as he was he'd get with some girl on charm alone. Notts knew that he only sleeps with everything with breasts because he was completely in love with this girl who happened to be not only a Gryffindor, but Rose motherfucking Weasley, and he could never have her. At least that's what Scorpious though. Dumb bastard didn't seem to notice that if every other girl in the school was tripping over each other to be with him, the likelihood of Rose finding him attractive enough to date was high. Not to mention Scorpius had shagged some girls that Nott defiantly though were much fitter then Rose Weasley. But his utter infatuation with her seemed to make him blinder then a bat. Figures.

Anyone who wasn't blind could see that they didn't hate each other like they did their first couple of years; in fact, the sexual tension was sometimes unbearable. I asked Albus once why he didn't tell either of them, considering he was related to Rose and best mates with Scorp. He had scowled and informed Steven that they had given him so much crap during those years of nonstop argument he was going to withhold information from both parties and let them figure it out themselves as punishment. At this rate it was going to be forever. Scorpius keeping Rose at bay buy stinging along an endless amount of other girls, Scorpius' self esteem issues that kept him from seeing that yes, he could get with Rose. He could get about any girl in the school, yet he believed Rose Weasley was immune to his charm. Merlin help them.

And that's why Steven got a very Slytherin idea.

He turned around and went about setting it into motion.

Rose on the other hand once again staggered out of the crowd, this time intent on checking in with Albus. She located his shaggy head, only to blanch at the sight of and obviously pissed Al getting his face devoured by Cynthia McMillen. She did not need that image. She quickly surveyed for someone she knew, her sights landed on Scorpius, who was currently emptying the contents of his glass while slouched in a very un-Malfoy like manner on a couch.

"You look pleased with yourself" Rose commented, sliding in next to the blonde

"I can't think straight, of course I look pleased" He said smirking at his own cleverness, oh so clever he was, yessss. Now, where was that bimbo Holly Yates, she possesses the greatest set of tits, she would work for the night. Oh wait, Rose is talking to him

"-And it was disgusting so I came over to talk to you" she finishes. Scorpius just nods, like he knew what the Weasley was saying. She scrutinized the boy before her. "You completely sloshed aren't you?"

"I though that was already established" He says rolling his eyes

"Come here you idiot, we're going to go get you a drink" Rose says forcefully pulling up a groaning Slytherin

"Why do I have a feeling you don't mean an alcoholic drink"

"Because even though you're drunk, you're not that drunk yet."

"Exactly" he cried dramatically "And that is problem!"

"Are you really dead set on getting totally shitfaced?"

"How else am I going to live myself once I shag Ol' Holly Yates?" Rose stiffens noticeably at this confession, but the inebriated boy beside her did not pick up on it. Once they reach Steven again Scorpius throws himself on the bar and shouts

"Hit me Nott's!" His friend bumps him on the head "That's not what I meannnnt" whines Scorpius pathetically.

"Water for him, and one of your drinks for me" Rose says coming up to the bar as well and slapping the still flopped down form of Scorpius on the back. Steven smiles and retrieves the two drinks.

"Water for Scorp, and a snakebite for the lady" he says with a cheeky smile. He places the drinks on the counter. Rose takes a sip and cringes slightly

"Wow, that's strong." She says placing it back down. Steven laughs

"Why do you think Scorp here is so far gone? He's had at least four."

"'Splains a lot" she replies with a sigh "Hey wait, Scorpius don't drink that you dolt" He had grabbed the cup from under Roses nose and had himself a couple gulps. Stevens's eyes went wide.

"Oh shit" he muttered. Rose shoots a look at him

"What did you do?" Steven scratches the back of his head nervously

"I may have slipped a little love potion in there…" he explained trailing off. Rose pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So he's going to be in love with you the rest of the night?" she paused for a second at the thought "Well, on the upside it will keep him off Yates"

"Um, not exactly…" Mumbles Steven apprehensively

"Nott's" Rose threatens in a warning tone "What did you do to my drink?"

"Just take him to a mirror, I think you'll understand it then…" Rose nearly chokes as the realization smacks her in the face.

"You tried to slip me a love potion for Scorpius? What the fuck Nott's?" she shrieks loudly

"I though well… ya'know…" he finishes lamely

"I certainly do not know" she replies angrily

"Damn, Albus is going to kill me for telling you this…" Steven says with a sigh "But I'd rather die by Albus then die by Rose"

"Damn right" she agrees, hands on hips "Spit it out"

"Well, Scorpie here is kind of completely batty for you, but he's got some stupid self esteem issue and can't bring himself to strike something up with you. So I thought, hey, if I can get Rose to like, at least kiss him or something, then maybe he'll perk up some courage for once and do something about it so I can stop hear him complaining all the time." Steven was meet with a very painful punch on the arm, it went numb and tiggle-y for a second

"Fucking ow, what was that for?"

"Instead of slipping me some God forsaken potion why didn't you just fucking tell me you complete dolt!"

"Cause Al would kill me…"

"Not if I kill him for keeping this from me first!" she exclaims, starting to plot her own revenge

"Well hello there handsome" came Scorpius voice, he was inspecting himself in a mirror "Damn, I'd have me a piece of that"

"God, I'm not through with you Nott" she threatens as she heads towards her drugged crush "I will deal with you after I deal with this cowardly git"

Steven feared for his safety, but he though it might all be worth it as she carted off a Scorp babbling about how gorgeous he is.

"Almost as beautiful as you Rose" he tells her with a dreamy sigh. The icing on the cake was when she passed by Albus, snogging some younger Gryffindor chick, and punched him onto the floor with a loud bang.

"The hell Rose?" he called after her. She simply gave him the finger as Scorp sang some stupid song about the two sitting in a tree kissing.

Dying might not be as bad now.

* * *

><p>Just a little more light hearted RoseScorp then my usual. What can I say, I like inehbriated, love-struck Scorpius and Gryffindor Princess Rose.

Anywho, back to work on my real story. Hope you enjoyed.

Toodles~


	2. Chapter 2

**When Two Are One**

Rose drags the inebriated Scorpius up the stairs, making her way up to her dorm. The combination of booze and love potion are making her companion dangerously wobbly. There is many time that Roses expert keeper reflexes save Scorpius from a concussion and a trip to the hospital wing. By the time the pair reached Roses quarters Scorpius was grumpy; he demands another drink and a mirror.

"You really don't need the ego boost" Rose mutters darkly even as she drags her roommates mirror over to the lump of a boy leaning against her bed. Scorpius reacts immediately and starts to admire his reflection. Preening his hair and flexing his arms. "Now how am I going to get you to stop lusting after yourself?" Rose asks herself as she digs through her trunk in search of her potions book. She finds the book and sits next to the drunken blonde. Scorpius head flops onto Roses shoulder as she flips through looking for a cure.

"What cha do'n?" Scorpius asks as he nuzzles Roses neck. She ignores the odd behavior and continues to page through her potions book.

"What are you, a cat?" Rose quips "I'm looking for a way to fix you"

"Meow" he replies and falls into her lap with a little chuckle

"God, you're so weird when you're drunk" Rose mutters "A-ha!" she exclaims after a couple of moments and snaps the book shut. Scorpius purrs and bats at her arm

"Cat wants pets" Scorpius demands with a pout.

"Cat isn't getting pet, cat is getting a hate potion" Rose informs her friend as she stands. Scorpius head falls with a solid thunk on the ground and he moans pitifully. Rose rolls her eyes as she searches one of her overly romantic friends drawers for her hate potions that she keeps to reduce her passion for boys she'll never get.

"Here" Rose says while thrusting the vile into Scorpius face. Said boy rolls onto his back and stares up at the bottle. He plucks it out of her hands and states at it.

"What's that?" he asks with disconnected curiosity.

"One of Nott's drinks." Rose lies. Scorpius un-stoppers it and downs the whole drink in one go. Rose snorts; typical Malfoy.

She watches as Scorpius' face shifts; the dreamy look being replaced by one of horror, then anger.

"I'm going to fucking kill Nott" Is the first thing past his scowling lips.

"Not if I do first" Rose replies and settles herself on the floor. Scorpius groans and flings his arms over his face.

"Merlin, I feel like absolute shit"

"Good" Rose says as she pokes the boy in the side.

"So sympathetic" he complains sarcastically as he glares at the redhead from a gap in between his arms.

"You deserve it you coward" Rose shoots back with malice. Scorpius unwraps his arms and stared up at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"And why exactly am I a coward?" he asks with calculated coolness.

" 'I'm going to go shag Holly Yates' " Rose repeats in a bad imitation of Scorpius' voice "but then you're all 'Almost as beautiful as you Rose'." he pales at the mention of his compliment "And if Steven's behavior is anything to go by, I'd say you actually fancy me, not that bimbo Holly. So what is it? Are you actually a total man-slut or are you just a coward?"

"Slytherins aren't known for their courage." Scorpius replies bitterly. He tugs on his ear lobe, a sign that Rose knows means it's sincerely anxious. "And this is why I wouldn't tell you, because this would happen and our semblance of a friendship would die and then things would be weird and-" He was cut off by Rose slapping a hand over his mouth.

"I could deal with you being a coward, but do you have to be an idiot too?" she replies shaking her head "I think it's pretty obvious I fancy you as well."

"That's a cruel joke to make" he replies bitterly. Rose rolls her eyes.

'_Why are boys so stupid?'_

Rose leans down, hands on either side of his shoulders, and kisses Scorpius hard on the mouth.

Just as hard, he pushes her away. He sits up and wipes his mouth.

"Will you stop messing with me already!" he yells angrily, face flushed, hair falling out of its perfectly tousled place.

"Jesus, why would I joke about this kind of thing?" Rose yells right back, poking Scorpius in the chest. Hard. He shrinks away slightly as her brown eye burn with annoyance and her hair starts to fall out of her braids as if an electric current was ran threw her.

"Because" he begins to protest "Because you're a Gryffindor and a Weasley, and I'm a Slytherin and a Malfoy, and even though you don't totally hate me, and we can be friendly sometimes, and we both hate professor Slughorn and love acid pops, you're still the Gryffindor Princess. And people like you don't like people like me."

Roses' eyebrows rose higher and higher as Scorpius rambled. He crossed his hands over his chest defensively when he finishes. He would deny it, but he was pouting.

Rose takes a risk and leans back in until their lips meet, tentatively this time. Scorpius' hand reaches out, but only to grabs onto her shoulder, pull her closer. Suddenly, Rose isn't in control of the kiss anymore and it's become much more like their relation; rough and tumble, more of a war dancing then a gentle waltzing kiss.

The pair breaks apart and stares at each other silently for a few seconds. Rose lets her forehead fall softly against Scorpius'.

"I like you. I'm sorry that I'm a Weasley and have crazy redhead realities. That I'm stubborn and have Gryffindor friends. I promise I won't insult you constantly, will you go out with me?"

"Well, when you put it that way, how could I say no?" Scorpius replies dryly. Rose punches him in the arm, and he cringes slightly at the impact.

"Prat" she mutters. Scorpius simply smirks and wraps his arms around her shoulders before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"So, what's the plan for Notts?" He asks before kissing her nose. He always did like her freckles.

"It involves winter, minimal clothing, and a dip with the giant squid." Rose says smiling wickedly.

"I like the way you think" Scorpius tells Rose before kissing her once again.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

* * *

><p>Awwww, look at what dorks they are! Too cute. But there you go. One-shot to two-shot.<p> 


End file.
